The Boys
"The Boys" by Girls' Generation is featured on Just Dance 2019. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by an all-female dance crew. P1 P1 is a woman with black curly hair. She wears a blue visor, a red and yellow long sleeve, a blue vest, a pair of brown high waist cheeky shorts, a pair of blue, yellow and green socks, and a pair of maroon shoes. P2 P2 is a girl who has black hair in a braid lying on the left, a jade-colored cropped tank with a hoodie, two hot pink arm bracelets, black leggings with magenta stripes on the sides and blue trainers. P3 P3 is a woman with black tied up hair with a blue bandanna. She wears a periwinkle transparent shirt, gold necklaces, a bra seen to be light blue, light blue high-waisted shorts, black knee socks, and periwinkle shoes. P4 P4 is a girl who has black hair in a sideways ponytail, and wears a pink bow, a yellow jacket, a blue and pink splatter crop top, a blue skirt, and pink wedged sneakers. Hoodie Version The coach is a man with red and black ombre hair. He wears a pair of red tea shade sunglasses, a large pink and blue tunic hoodie, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of maroon sneakers. Background Classic The background begins with a park. After the intro, the background changes to a mall stage where the girls are dancing on. During the chorus, the background then changes to umbrellas that extend up and to the right in a faded structure when moved. Nearing the end of the track, electronic waves appear in a white background with different animations. Hoodie Version The background takes place in a street with the words "Back In Town" written in orange on the wall. Before the chorus, the background adopts a galactic theme, and the tumble dryers turn into colorful neon sound waves. During the chorus the stage becomes red with a triangle showing the dancer performing in the middle. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine. 'Gold Move 1: '''Strike your right hand at an angle towards the right. '''Gold Move 2: '''Shake your hands and lower your head backwards, as if you are singing. '''Gold Move 3: '''This is a left-to-right wave gold move: * '''P1: '''Kneel on the floor and put your left hand under your chin. * '''P2: '''Make a square with both arms and move your left leg . * '''P3: '''Make a rap pose and kneel slightly. * '''P4: '''Raise your right arm and hold your waist with your left one. '''Gold Move 4: '''It is similar to the third Gold Move but is done together. This is the final move of the routine. Hoodie Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same. '''All Gold Moves: '''Raise your arms and then bring them down, with your left leg behind your right. Trivia * This is the second Dance Crew with returning dancers after Y.M.C.A. ** However, this is the first dance crew with returning ''female ''dancers as Y.M.C.A has returning male dancers. * In the third gold move, P1 does the same move as her previous routine, but is facing in front instead of the right. * P3 doesn't have an avatar. * ''The Boys is one of three songs in Just Dance 2019 whose codename (Calico) is the name of a cat; the others are Not Today (Siamese) and No Promises (Burmese). Gallery Category:Just Dance 2019 Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Dance Crews